The Girl with the Adamantium claws
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After a mutant named Anna crashes into her home, Elsa tries to accept her into her life. But when the MRD comes hunting for her, Elsa gets caught in the crossfire. (Elsanna, Non-related, X-men AU) (Part 1 of my Elsanna X men AU)


Elsa watched as the feral girl slept in her bed. To think that just the night before she had tried to claw her face off, literally. She had burst into her home in a rage, with some kind of metal claws coming out of her hands and various cuts and bruises over her body. Elsa had no idea who this girl was or where she had come from, but she was certain of one thing: she was a mutant. Elsa had debated about calling the police about her, but after hearing some stories on the news about mutants being mistreated. she hesitated.

Suddenly, the girl bolted upright, her eyes snapping open. "What the hell?! Where am I?!"

"It's okay," Elsa calmed her. "You're safe."

The girl glared at her. "Who the fuck are you?"

"My name's Elsa. You're in my house."

"What about the MRD? Are they still on my ass?"

"No, I didn't see anyone else. All I saw was you crashing through my window, trying to claw me and then you just passed out on my bed."

"They drugged me. It brought out my savage side."

"I see."

"Lucky for you, I'm good now." She got out of bed and stood up. "It's Anna, by the way."

Elsa blushed slightly as she noticed Anna was shirtless.

Anna regarded her with mild amusement. "What? Never see a woman in a bra before?"

"No, it's just your bra is really small and your boobs are very big." Elsa looked away awkwardly.

"Hey, when you're me, you make do with what you got."

"Why did these people drug you?"

"They wanted to sedate me to lock me up, but my healing factor kicked in. I went into overdrive."

"Healing factor?"

"Yep. See these?" There was a sharp snikt! as she showed her metal claws. "These are actually bone. My skeleton's 100% pure adamantium. Without my healing factor, I'd be dead right now."

"Adamantium? That's the strongest metal known to exist."

"Which is why they used it to make Captain Spangly-man's shield…and decided to fill me up with it." Anna looked down.

"Was it painful?"

Anna nodded. "Hell yeah. I almost died. But I got payback. The pain I dealt to them was a hell of a lot worse that what those whitecoat bastards did to me."

"Okay, claw girl, I've got to go to work," Elsa told her. "Can you promise not to trash the place while I'm gone?"

Anna retracted her claws. "Sure, I'll behave."

"Good," Elsa responded.

Anna laid back down. "You got a TV?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Gotta have something to do while the rest of my wounds heal."

Elsa sighed. "It's in the living room."

The two women went into the living room, and Anna sat on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table and picking up the remote.

Elsa grabbed her coat. "I'll be back late. So don't wait up for me."

"Hadn't planned to. You got beer?"

"No, I'm not really an alcohol person."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course you aren't."

Elsa then noticed some of the blood from Anna's wounds was dripping onto the floor. "Can you not bleed all over my carpet?"

"Hey, these cuts will heal sooner or later."

"I sincerely hope it's sooner," Elsa remarked.

"Don't sweat it, blondie," Anna said. "By tomorrow night, I'll be outta here."

"Alright, if you say so. See you later," Elsa bid Anna farewell, in the nicest possible way.

"Yeah, later."

Elsa then walked out of the house to her small green car, starting up the engine and driving away.

As Anna lay back on the couch, she felt something on the back of her neck. She pulled whatever she felt off of her neck and saw that it was a small metal object with a blinking red light in the center.

"Aw, dammit," Anna groaned.

xXx

Many hours later, Elsa was driving home from work. The day had been very long and strenuous for her and she was aching to be back home .As she neared her house, she saw a large column of flame in the distance. "What the…?" She then saw several MRD trucks heading for her house. "Oh shit."

As she drove up the street where her house was, one of the MRD troops stopped her. "Hold it, lady!"

"What's going on here?!" Elsa demanded.

"We found a fugitive mutant in here, and it's gotten way out of control."

"Let me get through! It's my house over there!" Elsa argued.

"The MRD is prepared to reimburse you for the damage."

"Like hell they are," Elsa growled. She put her foot down and sped towards her house As she got there, an MRD troop crashed through her kitchen window and landed in front of her. Their armour and helmet were covered in claw marks and stains of their own blood.

"Oh for crying out," Elsa muttered. This was exactly why she never let people stay at her house on their own. She headed into her burning house to find Anna brawling with one of the officers.

"Elsa?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Anna snarled as she decapitated one of the officers.

"Me?! You're the one who's brought the damned military to my house!" Elsa shot back.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Anna growled. "I didn't know they put a fucking tracker on me!"

"Also, why the hell is my house on fire?!"

"I might have burst a gas main while fighting these clowns," Anna excused.

Suddenly the two of them were surrounded by troopers. "Halt, both of you!" one of them said. "By the order of the Mutant Registration Act, you are under arrest for evading capture, murdering MRD officers, and aiding a fugitive mutant!"

"Look, I'm not with her!" Elsa tried to defend herself. "I just let her stay the night, I've got no part in this!"

"Believe me, she isn't!" Anna agreed. "Now you can either take us both, or just take me."

The troopers moved in, and Anna smiled, her claws coming out. "Thanks for picking option two. Get down, Elsa!" She immediately dove onto one of the guards, tackling them.

Elsa ducked and watched as Anna stabbed and sliced them with her claws. "Wow, she's pretty badass," she admitted.

Soon all the troopers were dead, and it was just Elsa and Anna in the burning house. Anna grabbed Elsa by the waist as she noticed that there was a grenade lying next to them. "Come on!" The two ran outside as the house exploded behind them.

"Fuck!" Elsa coughed, having breathed in some of the smoke.

Anna dove into Elsa's car. "DRIVE!"

Elsa started up the engine and drove away as fast as she could.

"Are they behind us?" she wondered.

"Yes!" Anna growled as two jeeps chased after them.

Elsa drove the car down a dirt track into some nearby woods, the jeeps stopping just behind the trees

"Okay, I think we lost them," Elsa said when she noticed that the jeeps were gone.

"Good. I know a place where we can crash."

"Lead the way."

Anna directed her to a large mansion on the outskirts of the city. A sign at the front gate read "Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters".

"Do you want me to leave you here?" Elsa wondered.

"Your house blew up. You're stuck with me."

Elsa sighed. "I suppose so."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine with my friends here."

Elsa smiled. "Maybe I will."

"Trust me, it'll be almost…uncanny."

Elsa giggled. "You have the worst sense of humour."

"Eh, I think I'm getting better," Anna remarked.

Elsa drove in through the gate, embarking on the next chapter of her and Anna's story.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This was a fun little oneshot I decided to write with matty after seeing Logan over the weekend. Great movie!

I hope you enjoy ^^

UPDATE: There will be more stories from this AU coming soon!


End file.
